


A Rare Moment

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Fluff, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved Kai, he really did.  That was one of the main reasons that he would agree to such things as going to some lame fair.  And plus that smile Kai gave him almost brought him to his knees, <i>almost.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A short Ruki birthday fic.

“What?” Trying his best to keep his voice low so the teacher wouldn’t hear him.

“Come on, I got us two tickets to the fair!” Kai held up two pieces of paper, showing off as proof.

“The fair, really?” He gave his _friend_ a look that read ‘are you fucking kidding me?’

Pouting, Kai put the tickets back into his pocket and directed his attention back to their lesson. Maybe he felt a little bit bad for being so rude to Kai but he had to keep a certain image, and going to a fair would certainly harm it.

He knew Kai wouldn’t back down though, soon after class he was running up to him in the hallway. “Ruki!” He stopped in the middle of walkway and people easily wandered around him, not looking him in the eye.

“Please, you have to come!” Kai put a hand on his shoulder, looking around at the other classmates who were oblivious to them and then whispered. “It’s your birthday.” 

“I’m well aware of that.”

Looking at him with large eyes and a trembling lip, Kai put on his best puppy face and it hit Ruki hard. “Fine.” He sighed, that damn face always was his weakness. Ruki couldn’t help but smile a little when Kai’s frown turned into a bright smile as he jumped up and down. He loved Kai, he really did. That was one of the main reasons that he would agree to such things as going to some lame fair. And plus that smile Kai gave him almost brought him to his knees, _almost._

“Wait for me at my locker after school.” Kai said, flashing his teeth.

“Why can’t you come to mine?”

“See you later.” After giving him a wink, Kai disappeared into the group of students. Somehow he figured Kai had something more planned then just a simple outing to the town fair.

The last class of the day was the worst, math. Ruki usually just spent the class with his face against his desk, taking a small nap and the teacher never bothered to wake him or discipline him. But today he heard his name being called out and a rather unforgiving tone. After peeling his face off his desk and wiping the drool from his mouth, he looked around for the intrusion.

“Matsumoto.” Oh, apparently there was a substitute today. Just goes to show how much he paid attention to this class, or any of them for that matter. 

“Let him sleep, it’s his birthday today.” That would be his friend Reita to the side of him, who couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut. Why does everyone make a big deal about birthdays?

“Yeah, I’m a year closer to my death so let me snooze.” Ruki smirked at the temporary teacher who looked less than amused.

“Congratulations Matsumoto, now back to work.”

“Hey, I tried.” Giving him a shrug, Reita looked back down at whatever work he was supposed to be doing. “Page two-fifty-seven, example one through eight.”

“Thanks.” Ruki mumbled before opening his book and getting to work. Some damn birthday.

With help from Reita, he managed to complete all of the assignment, and when the end of class came, he couldn’t be happier to get the fuck out of there. Waving to Reita, he practically jogged to Kai’s locker, ready to leave the whole school altogether.

Disappointment would be an understatement when he saw that Kai wasn’t there yet. He didn’t particularly feel like waiting that long. The corner of his lips turned up a little as he tried to hold back the inevitable smile sneaking on his face when he saw Kai walking towards him.

“You ready?” Saying such simple words sounded erotic coming from Kai’s mouth.

“Can’t we just go to my house instead?” Ruki whined but he was still trying hard not to smile.

“Nope, you already agreed which makes it non-negotiable.” After putting his books away (and Ruki shoving his own in Kai’s locker) Kai moved towards the exit and he followed casually behind. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to grab Kai’s hand and slam against a locker, attacking his mouth with a grind of his hips. But Kai wouldn’t have any of that, since his father was the headmaster and all. Every time his father came up to them at school or at his house, Kai would turn pale and stutter every word. Though Ruki wasn’t afraid of him at all, he would gladly announce their hidden relationship to the man.

“Why are you lagging behind?” Beckoning him closer, Kai still kept his dear smile.

“Trying to be inconspicuous.” 

“You look ridiculous and suspicious, like you are about to jump me or something.” Trying not to laugh, Kai shook his head.

Ruki smirked. “Maybe I am trying to jump you.”

“As nice as that sounds, I would appreciate it if you didn’t.” Noticing his smile falter for a moment, he slung his arm around Kai’s shoulder. Trying to give him a tad of comfort, even if it was just a friendly gesture.

Though when they made in on the train, he grabbed Kai by the chin and guided their lips together, for a chaste kiss. He felt his body shudder at the simple touch, oh how he wanted to make it more vulgar and not so innocent.

Kai pulled away blushing. “You are only getting away with that because it’s your birthday.”

“Sure, baby.” Clicking his tongue brought Kai’s attention to his lips.

“Stop it.” 

“You’re no fun.” Ruki pouted. Their stop had come; they got off the train and headed towards the fairgrounds where the obnoxious sounds could be heard and the delicious aromas of the street food could be smelt.

“What are we going to do first?” Trying his best to sound enthusiastic but failing, Kai eyed him with a glare, a playful one of course.

“Takoyaki of course!” Beaming, Kai practically skipped over to the food stall, eyeing the savory balls of goodness. He had to admit; he was excited to eat some. It was a treat that he hardly had.

Kai paid for three and handed him two. “Birthday boy gets an extra!”

“Kai.” Groaning, he accepted them both and began eating. “Thanks.”

As they stuffed their faces with the delicious octopus, Kai dragged him over to the Ferris wheel. “Oh no, I know where this is going.”

“And what is that exactly?” Kai pursed his lips, both of them done eating; he grabbed Ruki’s hand and dragged him over to the line.

“You going to do something dirty to me in there?” Pointing to one of the closed off chairs, Ruki smirked.

“You’re such a pervert!”

Once inside the compartment, it was just the two of them. It seemed that Kai told the attendant they wished to be alone. When it came to a stop at the top, he eyed Kai. “What did you do?”

“I paid him two-thousand yen to stop for three minutes.” Scooting closer to him, Kai put a hand on his thigh then gazed into his eyes.

“Did you now?” Not wasting anymore of their precious few minutes, Ruki closed the distance between them, locking their lips together. Tasting what remained of the takoyaki was not as bad as he thought it would be. Kai slipped on top of his lap, straddling his thighs as their kiss deepened. The soft moans coming from Kai were enough to excite him and the fact that other people could possibly be watching them from the other chairs.

Moments like these were rare and treasurable. Every time, Ruki made sure to make them memorable as well. Pulling down Kai’s shirt, he moved his mouth away from swollen lips down to his collarbone where he sucked on the sensitive flesh. “Ruki…” Whimpering, Kai slowly rocked his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together. The friction of it was becoming unbearable as his hormones rushed through him. Grabbing at Kai’s ass, he brought him closer, moving away from the mark he made on his skin and back to his lips.

A whine into his mouth told Ruki that Kai was close and so was he. The wheel started to turn again, a few moments and they would be back on the ground, for all to see. Just like that, a few more dry humps and they were coming together, coating the insides of their boxers and pants. Not a single care in the world.

Kai was the first to pull away, his breathing hard, face flushed. “Happy birthday Ruki.”

He ran his fingers through Kai’s hair and brought him into another kiss. And with Kai still in his lap, their tongues intertwined the gate to their compartment opened. For once Kai didn’t push him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I wrote this in about an hour so sorry for any mistakes, I am too lazy to look over it. I'm still in a mood where I don't want to write, and this was supposed to be full on smut but my smut skills are not wanting to work. Plus I've been a bit anti-social lately and cranky, so that's why Ruki came out like he did lol, sorry. Thought it was a nice change though, instead of straigh fluffy smut but meh. Also couldn't think of a good title.


End file.
